Cuando los enemigos se unen
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Todo en la vida de House es perfecto.Pero hay viejos enemigos que simplemente no lo van a dejar estar.Wilson es violado y su mundo perfecto se desmorona.Ahora House debe pelear a dos poderosos enemigos y consolar a un herido Wilson.Violencia,slash,NC-17
1. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad

**N.A.:** Bueno, tengo que advertirles. Este fic es NC-17 porque tiene sexo explicito, violencia y violación. Y esto va a continuar en los demas capítulos.  
Pero bueno, si creen que son lo suficientemente maduros, leeanlo. No qiero arruinaerles la sorpresa, asi que, lean!

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

**Demasiado bueno para ser verdad**

.

.

.

El brillo del bastón era opaco, reflejando toda la luz posible del lugar sumido en la oscuridad. House desenganchó el nuevo bastón de la moto luego de haberse estacionado en las puertas de su nuevo hogar. Que rara que sonaba la frase. Nuevo hogar. Pero era cierto. Al igual de raro y cierto que era la frase: House era feliz. A pesar de que seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, los comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos seguían escondidos en la punta de su lengua para salir en los momentos más inoportunos (inoportunos para los demás, claro está), era todo lo feliz que imaginaba que podía llegar a ser.

House tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta. El ruido de la risa infantil proveniente de la cocina fue lo primero en recibirlo, seguida inmediatamente por la voz de Cuddy.

-Pon la mesa, la comida está lista.

-¿Y qué tal un buenas noches? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, amor?-fue la respuesta de House mientras se despojaba del abrigo y rengueaba hasta la cocina

-House, estuvimos casi todo el día juntos discutiendo por la quimioterapia que querías darle al paciente con fiebre, así que sé perfectamente como estuvo tu día.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la discusión en cuanto entró en la cocina, Cuddy lo saludó con un beso. Luego, haciendo malabares digno de un equilibrista con el bastón y los platos, House obedeció lo que su novia (eso si que era algo a lo que no se acostumbraba) le había pedido. El pollo con arroz estaba delicioso, si bien le faltaba ese delicado balance de condimentos que solo Wilson sabía hacer. Por unos instantes el diagnosticador se quedó pensando en su mejor amigo, pero pronto, la posibilidad de una noche de sexo lo apartó de sus pensamientos. Y para que la posibilidad se transformara en una realidad fue él quién se encargó de que Rachel estuviera dormida después de levantar la mesa. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se encontró con que Cuddy lo estaba esperando con su mejor conjunto de ropa interior. Sin duda esta sería una buena noche, pensó con lujuria.

Más tarde, cuando la directora del hospital se hallaba acurrucada entre sus brazos aprontándose a dormir, nuevamente los pensamientos de su mejor amigo lo invadieron. Hacía bastante que no lo veía ya. Ambos habían estado ocupados con mucho trabajo y el que los dos estuvieran en pareja les quitaba el poco tiempo libre que les quedaba. Bueno, se dijo a si mismo, quizás mañana se hiciera un espacio para robarle el almuerzo.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Cuddy con la perspicacia femenina.

-Nada-mintió House mientras cerraba los ojos para pasar una placentera noche de sueño.

.

Wilson cerró el último expediente de un paciente, Sam Connery, quince años y ya apenas con dos meses de vida restante. Los ojos le ardían, no lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido en el escritorio, pero sí para que añorara la comodidad de la cama y los brazos de su Sam rodeándolo. Con un suspiro, guardó los papeles en el maletín y tomó su abrigo. Tras asegurarse que no se olvidaba nada, apagó las luces y salió de su oficina. Una vez en el estacionamiento, sacó las llaves del auto y comenzó a jugar con ellas en la mano. Está oscuro, pensó, que raro. Levantó la vista para observar los faroles de la calle. Varios de ellos estaban rotos. Eso no estaba así la última vez que me fijé, razonó. Pero atribuyéndolo a una falta de atención de su parte, le restó importancia y siguió caminando. El pitido de la alarma del auto desactivándose sonó en el silencio de la noche.

El oncólogo no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban. Todo lo que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza y luego se encontró boca abajo en el suelo. Una patada en las costillas le previno que no intentara incorporarse. Alguien lo tomó de los cabellos y lo arrastró contra un sector más oscuro del estacionamiento. Gritó de dolor, pero una nueva patada, esta vez de lleno en la cara, lo hizo callar. Pronto sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre que provenía de su nariz en la boca.

Las manos lo soltaron. Wilson se quedó en el suelo, temblando, aterrado de las consecuencias que podrían traer el más mínimo de sus movimientos. Algo duro con forma de palo le pego en la espalda. Una vez más. Y otra. Pronto estaba insensible al nuevo dolor. Luego de quien sabe cuánto tiempo los golpes cesaron. Pero entonces, el doctor sintió algo más que hizo que se le helará la sangre.

-Quieto, bonito-dijo su atacante mientras presionaba el cuchillo contra el cuello de su víctima-. No hagas nada. No querrás que tenga que desfigurar tu bello rostro.

Wilson asintió como pudo, tratando de que el cuchillo dañara lo menos posible la piel de su cuello.

-Así me gusta-dijo quien quiera que sea con una voz susurrante.

A continuación Wilson dejó de sentir el filo del cuchillo contra él, para escuchar el ruido de la ropa desgarrada. El oncólogo fue desprovisto de su camisa, y en similar modo le siguieron el resto de sus ropas hasta que quedó desnudo en la intemperie. Con una fuerza desconsiderada fue apretado contra el piso y con pavor escuchó el ruido de un cierre abrirse.

Oh, mi Dios, pensó, voy a ser violado. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaré. Pero el dolor de la penetración forzada y la extrema presencia física del otro lo convencieron de que esto no era ninguna pesadilla, sino la cruel y horrible realidad. Los feroces movimientos lo lastimaban y casi podía sentir la piel interna de su trasero desgarrarse. La sensación del pene del violador en su interior le daba náuseas, pero el dolor físico y emocional era mayor. El frenético ritmo contra el áspero piso de cemento lo arañaba. Luego de lo que pareció años, Wilson sintió al otro venirse.

Se sintió aliviado, ahora todo terminaría. No importaba si lo mataba con el cuchillo o si simplemente lo dejaba allí congelándose. Todo habría acabado. Pero se equivocaba. El palo. ¡Ahora lo estaba violando con el palo! El alma de Wilson cayó más profunda en el pozo de agonía de lo que creía posible. ¿Es que esto no tenía fin? Sin embargo, eso fue corto, fue solo el tiempo suficiente para que el violador recuperara la erección. Sin molestarse en sacarle el palo, lo tomó de los pelos y lo sentó. El palo hacia palanca con el piso y lo lastimaba, como doctor, no quiso imaginarse el daño que le estaba produciendo a su recto.

Sin piedad, el atacante introdujo su miembro en la boca de Wilson.

-¡Chupa!-le ordenó.

Por más de que se estaba atragantando Wilson, lo obedeció como pudo. Lo que sea para terminar cuánto antes. Pero el violador tenía resistencia y el fin parecía no existir. Finalmente, después de lo que esta vez parecieron siglos, el oncólogo sintió el gusto salado del semen. Ahora, no se permitió tener esperanzas, quién sabe cuánto más debía aguantar. Pero una vez más se equivocó. Con un empujón violento, el violador lo tiró al piso, haciéndolo caer de costado. Antes de marcharse, le retiró el palo del trasero y lo tiró enfrente de la vista de Wilson. Era un bastón.

Es igual al nuevo de House, pensó, pero el de él es un poco más claro y no tiene manchas de sangre en la punta. Luego, todo se puso negro.

.

Trece había reingresado en el hospital hace una semana. La razón por la cuál se había retirado era simple, estaba confundida y necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Es que cuando dejó la carta, había descubierto algo. Estaba embarazada. Foreman era el padre y aún no había encontrado la oportunidad de decírselo. No quería verse atada para siempre con aquel hombre. Pero el tiempo a solas, la ayudó a darse cuenta de lo responsable. El neurólogo debía saberlo, porque cuando su enfermedad terminará de llevársela, el niño aún tendría un padre con quién estar. Eso suponiendo que el otro lo aceptara.

Pero sin importar qué, ese día la doctora caminaba decidida a decírselo, antes de que el volumen de su panza se notara y las palabras quedaran de más. Mientras caminaba, distraída en sus pensamientos, formando una y otra vez las frases que diría, sus pies caminaban solos. Y no supo por qué algo la desvió del camino usual, era temprano, había decidido llegar antes que los demás para tener tiempo para serenarse. Nunca tomaba el camino largo a través del estacionamiento, nunca le había gustado. Pero por un motivo especial hoy había sido la excepción.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Que raro, pensó, a esta hora tan temprana deberían estar encendidas. Y entonces lo vio. Un ovillo en el suelo, manchado de sangre y con una ligera capa de nieve.

Primero fue la sorpresa, de encontrar alguien así, luego;

-¡Oh, mi Dios!-dijo cuando reconoció a la persona en el suelo.

La sangre se había secado en la cara de Wilson, debajo de la nariz desfigurada. Y aún en la inconciencia, una expresión de terror atravesaba su rostro. La Dra. Hadley inspeccionó rápidamente al oncólogo antes de intentar despertarlo. Estaba lleno de moretones por todos lados, pero lo peor era su cola. La costra roja era inmensa, el daño interno debía ser terrible, era un milagro que no se hubiera desangrado hasta morir. Si es que aún estaba vivo. Trece colocó dos dedos en el cuello de Wilson, donde pudo observar pequeños cortes, probablemente, causados por la presión de un cuchillo. Había latidos, débiles, pero allí estaban.

Wilson abrió lentamente los ojos. Primero estaba confundido, pero luego el miedo se apoderó de él. Temía que la pesadilla aún no hubiera terminado.

-Tranquilo, Wilson. Soy yo, Trece-se apresuró a consolarlo-. Todo está bien. Ya todo terminó.

El oncólogo quiso hablar, pero no pudo. No tenía las fuerzas y cerró los ojos. Encontró seguridad en la mano amiga que reposaba sobre su hombro.

Resiste, Wilson, resiste, pensó Trece mientras tomaba el celular para llamar al hospital y que alguien viniera con una camilla. Y mientras esperaba, se sacó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre el pobre hombre indefenso. Luego de un rato vinieron desde emergencias y lo colocaron sobre una camilla, tapándolo con una manta. Trece se disponía a acompañarlo cuando notó el bastón en el piso.

El mismo pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Wilson antes de desmayarse, pasó por la suya. ¿Podía ser posible que House hubiera hecho eso? No, por supuesto que no. La idea desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Pero si persistió aquella que decía que había algo oscuro detrás de todo esto.

Las sirenas se escucharon, Trece suspiró, seguramente la policía querría su declaración.

.

House refunfuñó intentando conciliar el sueño. Cuddy ya se había levantando y no escatimaba en ruidos. Sin dudas intentaba convencer a House de que se levantara también, y fuera temprano al hospital. Pero la mujer estaba subestimando la testarudez del nefrólogo. El teléfono sonó.

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, más ruido. El sueño se había ido ya de su alcance. Pero no importaba, seguía siendo lo suficientemente cabeza dura para negar abrir los ojos. Cuddy atendió el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

Y luego silencio.

-Está bien… Gracias para avisar…

El sonido del tubo al chocar contra el aparato.

-House…

El mencionado abrió los ojos. Sabía que no era momento para juegos.

-House…-la directora dudaba, pero no había modo amable de decir lo que tenía que decir-. Wilson fue violado.

-No…-fue todo lo que el otro pudo decir.

No, seguía repitiendo en su mente. No, no, no, no.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.: **Espero que les haya gustado. Y se que no parece slash todavia, y menos Hilson. Pero creo que de alguna manera es bastante obvio como las cosas van a ir.  
Esto es solo el comienzo. Aquellos que me siguen hace rato, espero que puedan ver cierta mejoria porque eso es lo que toy intentando.  
Otra vez, espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Gato encerrado

**N.A.:** Bueno, disculpen que haya tardado tanto, pero sinceramente es un fic que se construye lento, es díficl hacer esto sin caer en OoC, así que..

Espero que les guste...

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

**Gato encerrado**

.

.

.

Había sido de noche.

-¡Arriba las manos!-dijo una voz desde la oscuridad, lo que impedía que se viera su rostro, la pobre luz del lugar brillaba con potencia sobre el revolver-. ¡Desnúdate!

Un hombre de cabello marrón y ojos chocolate obedeció con miedo. Tratando de ocultar el temblor que lo dominaba como si de eso dependiera su vida, porque así era.

Trece sacudió su cabeza. Debía alejar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza. En vez, focalizó su atención en el policía que la estaba interrogando. No, detective, eso había dicho que era. Pero en este momento no podía estar segura, por haber estado perdida en las pervertidas imágenes de su mente, no había prestado atención cuando este había dicho su nombre.

Una fea sensación recorría la espina dorsal de la doctora, y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de haber encontrado a Wilson tirado en el piso de esa manera. Eran aquellos ojos grises. Había algo en ellos que le desagradaban, algo inhumano. Es como si estuvieran muertos, pensó. Un frío glacial que brillaba como si se regocijara ante la desgracia ajena.

-Por favor, cuéntame cómo encontraste a la víctima-dijo con una voz dulce, pero que sonaba como susurro del diablo.

-Estaba caminando por el estacionamiento y entonces…-la voz de Trece se interrumpió, nuevamente la escena se presentó ante sus ojos, tan real como si estuviera pasando de vuelta- entonces lo vi tirado en el piso.

-Está bien, tranquila-quiso consolarla el detective, pero había algo en su manera, en su esencia, que repugnaba al sentido de mujer de Trece-. Prosigue.

-Luego de chequear que tenía pulso, llamé al hospital para que trajeran una camilla. Eso es todo cuánto tengo por decir.

-Hallamos esto en la escena del crimen-dijo el hombre de ojos grises, un destello brilló en ellos mientras mostraba el bastón envuelto en una bolsa de evidencias-. ¿Lo habías visto antes?

-Sí-contestó Trece, era absurdo que intentara negarlo-, cerca de Wilson en el piso.

El brillo en los ojos del otro se había intensificado, parecía un felino relamiéndose ante el bocado que iba a disfrutar antes de lanzarse sobre la presa.

-¿Es similar a alguno que conoces?

Remy supo lo que quería que contestara. No sabía cuál era la relación de ese hombre con House, pero sabía que quería incriminarlo por la violación de Wilson.

-No-salió la respuesta automática de su boca.

-Se me ha informado, que el doctor House es un amigo personal del doctor Wilson y que recientemente ha comprado un bastón igual a este. Según entiendo, trabajas para él, ¿no es así?

Una mirada era todo lo que necesitaba, una afirmación silenciosa. Continuó hablando, ante de esperar que las palabras comenzaran a formarse en la garganta de la doctora.

-¿Sabes? Es común que aquellos que conocen al violador intenten protegerlos. Generalmente lo hacen porque no lo pueden creer, sin embargo es una lástima. Porque se convierten en cómplices al encubrirlo, y terminan pagando con la cárcel también-dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba ser encantadora, pero que era en realidad escalofriante-. Pero ese no es tu caso, ¿no es cierto?

-No, no lo es-dijo la doctora con firmeza.

-¿Por lo tanto niegas que este doctor es igual al del doctor House?

-Así es-contestó Trece-. El del doctor House es de un color más claro.

Remy Hadley fue capaz de percibir como la sonrisa del detective tembló por unos instantes. Definitivamente había algo oscuro.

La mente de House no funcionaba con normalidad. Por un lado estaba trabada, incapaz de aceptar la realidad. Y por el otro, elaboraba miles de escenarios posibles acerca de cómo lo encontraría o acerca de cómo había ocurrido. Cuando llegó al hospital se sorprendió, prácticamente no sabía cómo había hecho con el auto desde la casa de Cuddy hasta allí. Miró a su costado por instinto hacia donde su bastón solía estar. Pero esta vez no lo traía. No podía decir en este momento si simplemente se lo había olvidado o si no lo había encontrado. Estos últimos momentos habían transcurrido en una nebulosa, y en esa nebulosa preguntó por Wilson.

En este momento estaba en cirugía. Debían reparar con urgencia el tejido dañado de la cola. El nefrólogo se quedó en la sala de espera. Alguien se le acercó y comenzó a hablarle. Tardó en darse cuenta que era Cameron, sin embargo, apenas comprendió que intentaba consolarlo se enojó.

-Vete-dijo-. Ve a consolar a la madre de un niño con cáncer o algo así.

Cameron balbuceó un par de palabras. House la miró con la mirada más hiriente que poseía. No le importaba herir sentimientos, jamás le importó, quizás después del año de terapia algo había cambiado. Pero todo eso se había ido. La doctora lo dejó. Por fin, quería estar solo y regodearse en su miseria hasta que Wilson saliera. Y luego un poco más hasta que despertara.

Chase lo sacó de su sopor cuando salió del quirófano. House miró al doctor expectante, la barrera que separaba al exterior de sus sentimientos estaba baja pero en cuánto estableció contacto visual esta se irguió nuevamente.

-Está estable-informó el doctor rubio tratando de ocultar su preocupación con un tono profesional-. El daño al tejido de la piel fue grave pero se consiguió saturar bien, sin embargo, deberá permanecer internado para controlar el riesgo de posibles infecciones.

-También estudié en la Facultad de Medicina, sé muy bien porque debe permanecer internado.

Chase no fue amedrentado.

-La anestesia se desvanecerá en cinco horas-y no agregó nada más, era sabido que lo que quiso decir fue "Ve y asegúrate de estar allí cuando despierte."

Sólo durante un instante House mostró el intenso dolor que padecía. La voluntad ya no le alcanzaba ni siquiera para construir su máscara de todos los días. Pero la terquedad podía más, y aunque su cuerpo parecía de plomo se levantó, y como el enojo es el mejor disfraz para la tristeza, junto sus cejas y transformó su boca en una línea fina.

Entonces entró a la habitación y lo vio. Las heridas a pesar de estar tratadas denotaban el maltrato recibido. Lo peor era su cara, un ojo negro, raspones causados del roce contra el cemento y aquel rastro de debilidad en sus facciones que impactaba en lo profundo. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, el temor de perderlo sacudió su interior.

Se quedó sentado a su costado hasta que este se despertara. Finalmente, Wilson abrió los ojos, en cuánto la consciencia comenzó a levantarse un dejo de terror se apoderó de la mirada del oncólogo hasta que las paredes familiares del hospital lo trajeron al momento. La pesadilla había quedado atrás. Entonces reparó en House a un lado y la presencia conocida le trajo seguridad. Los ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo y aquel diálogo silencioso que sólo se da entre personas muy cercanas tuvo lugar.

-El próximo jueves sin importar qué haremos nuestra noche de póquer.

Porque había sido jueves, y quién sabe, tal vez si lo hubieran hecho, no…

Wilson comprendió la culpa en su amigo y una sonrisa débil pero verdadera asomó en su rostro.

-Quizás me sienta mejor después de ganarte un par de rondas.

-Sí, como si eso pudiera pasar sin que yo te dejara ganar.

Ambos se distendieron, Wilson sentía que podía descansar. Las horribles visiones que venían cada vez que cerraba los ojos aún estaban allí, pero por ahora, quedaban sólo como un producto de su imaginación y de los recuerdos tormentosos, ajenos a la realidad. Se estaba lejos de estar bien, pero todo parecía marchar hacia una normalidad pronta, pero de haber sido así Wilson jamás hubiera sido violado y la delicada paz que se había formado fue rota cuando entraron aquellos ojos grises por la puerta.

-Buenos días, doctor House-los ojos se deleitaron por unos segundos ante la reacción provocada antes de girar hacia el otro-. Doctor Wilson.

-¿Qué quieres, Tritter?-preguntó House con veneno en la voz.

-Simplemente vengo a tomar declaraciones- y tras una pausa, agregó-. Soy el detective encargado del caso.

Y aunque los labios permanecieron quietos, podía verse por detrás de aquella mirada la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de placer sádico. Con una suavidad fingida se sentó en una de las sillas libres cercanas a la cama de Wilson. Al detective no se le escapó como el enfermo se movió ligeramente apartándose de él. Acomodó los papeles que llevaba entre sus manos antes de levantar la mirada lentamente hacia House.

-Muy bien, para comenzar, Doctor House, ¿podría decirnos dónde se encontraba entre las 7.45 y 9.25 de la noche?

-Sí estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo entonces eres peor detective de lo que imaginaba-contestó House ácidamente, y aún así se sintió como una pobre respuesta, su mente no quería darle los comentarios sarcásticos como antes.

-Haría mejor respondiendo la pregunta.

-Estuve en la casa de Cuddy y pasé toda la noche allí.

-¿Puede alguien confirmarlo?

-Si intentas incriminarme deberías hacer un mayor esfuerzo, estuve toda la noche con ella-un aguijonazo de culpa le hizo sentir un gusto a bilis en la boca, recuerdos de la noche de sexo le vinieron a la memoria, todo mientras Wilson… por supuesto, eso es lo que Tritter quería hacer, sabía donde escarbar.

-Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Más tarde cuando haya descansado me gustaría tomar su declaración, Dr. Wilson-dijo mientras se levantaba para retirarse, cuando estuvo por atravesar la puerta, se volvió y mirando a House agregó-. Por cierto, Dr. House, ¿dónde se encuentra su bastón?

El bastón con el que Wilson había sido golpeado y violado, ese que se parecía tanto a ese otro bastón que House no había podido encontrar esa mañana.

-No-dijo Wilson, una mirada horrorizada fija en Tritter-. No fue él-quiso agregar más pero las palabras simplemente se perdían en el trayecto del cerebro a su boca.

-Si quiere demostrar su inocencia sería bueno que me mostrara su bastón, sería buena evidencia a su favor.

Wilson miró a House suplicándole que mostrara su bastón, que le demostrara a ese desgraciado cuan equivocado estaba. Pero House no tenía el bastón, no había podido encontrarlo en el apuro de llegar al hospital.

-No lo tengo aquí, está en lo de Lisa.

-Le aconsejaría que lo traiga a la comisaría cuánto antes para limpiar su nombre.

El oncólogo se crispó una vez más en su cama incapaz de soportar la idea de que House siquiera tuviera algo que ver. Y House lo notó. Suficiente era suficiente. Y esto ya se había pasado del límite. Como si su discapacidad no existiera, se levantó raudamente y arrinconando al detective contra la pared habló:

-Si me llegó a enterar de que has tenido algo que ver en lo más mínimo, te juro que será lo último que has hecho en tu vida.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme-dijo Tritter lentamente-, volver a meterme un termómetro?-una sonrisa siniestra curvó sus facciones-. Pero tranquilo, la justicia siempre se cumple.

Y así, sin agregar nada más se marchó. House se quedó parado donde estaba, la derrota se leía en sus ojos, y también la impotencia.

-House-llamó Wilson.

Sin embargo, este no respondió, Wilson tuvo que insistir una vez más para que se diera vuelta.

-_Sé_ que no tienes nada que ver con esto…

Wilson se detuvo a poner en orden las palabras que pensaba decir a continuación, como siempre intentaba cuidar a su amigo. El diagnosticador aprovechó la pausa.

-Es mi culpa-dijo.

El oncólogo lo miró como si simplemente no quisiera comprender.

-Esta es su venganza, él mandó a que te violaran. Es todo mi culpa.

-No…-dijo Wilson pero no pudo decir más, las mismas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos le cerraban la garganta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:** Les dije que es díficl no caer en OoC, pero bueno, hago lo mejor que puedo. Aunque tengo mis excusas. Ambos están en shock, y recordemos como House s e comportó en "Knight fall" si hizo todo eso para defenderlo de la ex-esposa, que haría en este caso!

En definitiva, espero no haberme salido mucho de los personajes.

Se construye lento pero estoy muy orgullosa de este fic. Gracias por todo!


End file.
